1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of low dielectric constant materials for use as substrates, buffer layers, and dielectric layers in construction of microwave and millimeterwave technology with particular emphasis toward substrates for microwave perovskite oxide devices including high critical temperature superconductors, ferroelectrics, magnetoresistors, conductors, semi-conductors, piezoelectrics, paraelectrics, pyroelectrics, etc.